Han and Ali - Friends?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hanna, you're gonna eat that thing?" says Alison in a fake-sweet tone when she sees that Hanna is about to eat a jumbo burger. "Uh...yes, that was the idea." says Hanna in a weak soft tone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Han and Ali - Friends?**

**Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin are two blonde 15 year old girls. **

They are not the same type of girl. Alison is a sassy manipulative girl who use her charm and sexuality to get all she want, while Hanna is chubby and insecure.

Right now they sit in Alison's room.

"Hanna, you're gonna eat that thing?" says Alison in a fake-sweet tone when she sees that Hanna is about to eat a jumbo burger.

"Uh...yes, that was the idea." says Hanna in a weak soft tone.

"You shouldn't do that, sweetie. We don't want ya to get even more fat." says Alison.

"Don't be so rude..." says Hanna.

"I'm trying to help you." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali..." says Hanna.

"Woman up." says Alison.

"Little me don't know how..." says Hanna.

"Just show some fuckin' backbone, Han." says Alison, finding it hard to act sweet, almost turning rude.

"What?" says Hanna.

"Ya can't be so dumb that ya don't understand me." says Alison.

"Ali, me not dumb..." says Hanna, starting to cy.

"Fuck! No silly waterworks! Grow up! You're not 4 anymore!" says Alison in anger and then slap Hanna in the face.

Hanna cry even more, since it hurts very much.

"We need to get rid of this." says Alison as she grab Hanna's pink plush bunny and throw it into the trashcan.

"No!" scream Hanna through her tears.

"C'mon, Hanna-Boo. You're a teen woman, not a small child." says Alison in a hard rude tone.

"I need my bunny..." says Hanna.

"Stop. Don't fuckin' whine like a kindergarten kid." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice!" says Hanna.

"I'm always nice." says Alison, even though she's far from nice right now.

"You're evil." says Hanna.

"Shut up!" says Alison.

Alison now show all the darkness of her soul, being fully rude and evil towards poor sweet little Hanna.

"Do you have any idea what I had to do in order to get your fat butt into the group? I won't have that be for nothing. Stop the annoying crying now." says Alison in anger.

Hanna continue to cry and what Alison does only makes everything worse for Hanna.

"Enough! You need to stop being a kid." says Alison in anger.

Alison push down Hanna.

It hurts a lot for Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, you're weak and powerless. Grow up and learn to use this part of your body." says Alison as she touch Hanna's vagina hard through the fabric of Hanna's pink baggy sweatpants.

"No! Don't touch there!" scream Hanna in dear and pain, still crying a lot.

"You need to use your vagina to control boys, like I do." says Alison.

Hanna grab her plush bunny from the trashcan and run home.

"Get your fat butt back here, Hanna!" says Alison in anger.

The next day in school.

"Hanna-Boo, you're so cute." says Alison, acting all sweet and friendly.

"Don't hurt me..." says Hanna in fear.

"I never hurt another girlie." says Alison.

"You hurt me yesterday!" says Hanna.

"No, that's not true." says Alison in a fake cutie-voice.

"You're evil." says Hanna, almost crying.

Alison grab some books from her locker and walk away.

Hanna open her own locker, grab some books and walk to class.

Fortunately she has Art now, a class that Alison doesn't have.

In the Art-class, Hanna get to be happy for a while.

Hanna paint a picture of a teddy bear.

"Good, Hanna." says Stephanie Alvourt, the Art-teacher.

Stephanie is Hanna's favorite teacher.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Yum, yum!" says a happy and childish Hanna, about to eat some candy.

"That's bad for ya, Han." says Alison as she suddenly show up and takes the candy away from Hanna.

"I was gonna eat that, Ali..." says Hanna.

"Good that I was able to stop you from doing so." says Alison.

"What...? Please be sweet." says Hanna.

"No, girl. I need to be tough so you learn how to be a woman." says Alison.

"You're so evil." says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"How can you say that? I've never been anything other than the most sweet friendly girl in the entire world." says Alison.

"Ali..." says Hanna.

"Try to be more mature." says Alison.

"You're not nice." says Hanna.

"I'm very nice." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Hanna, throw away that plushie. You're too old for silly toys." says Alison.

"No. My bunny is important to me." says Hanna.

Alison get angry. She grab the bunny from Hanna with way too much force, pull the bunny to pieces with her hands and then leave.

Hanna starts to cry, seeing her beloved pink plushie bunny in pieces on the floor.

"My bunny..." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Alison, how could you be so rude to Hanna?" says Spencer Hastings.

"I'm not afraid of you!" says Alison.

Both girls stand face to face, being serious, confident and angry.

"Maybe you should, Ali." says Spencer.

"Go eat asshole, Hastings!" says Alison.

"Never!" says Spencer.

"Don't work against me." says Alison.

"You cannot make me cry." says Spencer.

"Fuck you!" says Alison.

"No way!" says Spencer. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Alright then." says Alison.

"Be nice to Hanna." says Spencer.

"Why?" says Alison. "I'm very sweet all the time!"

"No, you're not." says Spencer.

"Eat crap!" scream Alison in anger as she try to punch Spencer.

"You gotta do better than that, Alison." says Spencer as she simply use her right hand to block Alison's punch very easy.

The next day.

"Show me your pussy!" says Alison in anger as he pull down Hanna's sweatpants and panties.

"No!" scream Hanna in fear, starting to cry.

"Alison, stop at once!" says Ashley Marin when she enter the room and sees what Alison is doing.

Ashley pull Alison away from Hanna.

"Your parents will find out about this." says Ashley.

45 minutes later, in the DiLaurentis living room.

"Alison tried to do perverted things to my little Hanna." says Ashley. "She pulled down Hanna's pants and were about to touch her lady-parts."

"We've been trying to turn Alison into a proper young woman, but she continue to do bad stuff, such as buying adult magazines, drinking beer and being a bully to other kids." says Jessica DiLaurentis.

"I think Alison's a bad influence on Hanna and the other girls." says Ashley.

"Perhaps it's better if Alison isn't allowed near them for some time." says Jessica.

"Good idea." says Ashley.

2 hours later.

"Alison, you're hereby forbidden from seeing Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily outside school for 2 whole weeks." says Jessica.

"No! Old fuckin' bitch! Me wanna be with my buddies!" scream Alison.

"Don't call your own mother a bitch." says Jessica.

"Why? You are a bitch. Don't get your dildo stuck up you asshole." says Alison.

"No such dirty words, Alison." says Jessica.

Jessica lock Alison in her room.

"No, let me out...!" scream Alion, angry about being stuck in her room.

"Only once you've learned to be a cutie girl." says Jessica.

2 weeks and 3 days later, Alison finally get her freedom back.

She's still a little horny evil bitch though.

"Hanna, don't eat that ice cream." says Alison with all her typical sassy style.

"I want to eat it..." says Hanna in a sad weak tone.

"You shouln't, unless you wanna get even more fat than ya are." says Alison.

"Be sweet." says Hanna.

"Shut up, Han!" says Alison in anger.

Alison grab Hanna's ice cream and throw it in the trashcan.

"No." says Hanna.

"You're just a little kid, while I am a sexy woman." says Alison in a hard cold evil tone.

Hanna starts to cry.

Alison goes down on her knees and does a motion with her right hand as if she is jerking off a guy.

"What are you doing?" says Hanna.

"If you weren't so damn kid-like you'd already know." says Alison.

"Oh..." says Hanna confused, still crying.

"Hanna, you need to become less of a child." says Alison.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Because you can't be a kid forever." says Alison.

Hanna cry even more.

"Damn it. Show some power." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hanna-Boo, don't eat those cookies." says Alison.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Simple. Because if you do, you'll get too dang fat." says Alison.

"Don't be so evil." says Hanna, starting to cry.

"I can do anything I want 'cause I'm wonderful." says Alison.

"That's not fun..." says Hanna.

"Not for you, but for me." says Alison, all sassy and rude.

Alison can't pretend to be sweet right now.

Hanna starts to cry.

"You gotta grow up soon or you'll never get to do bedroom stuff with any boy." says Alison.

"I don't want a boy to put his 'thing' inside me, that's disgusting..." says Hanna.

"No, it's wonderful and very cozy." says Alison.

Really?" says Hanna.

"Yes, sweetie. If ya ever get to experience it, you'll fuckin' love it." says Alison.

"Ewww!" says Hanna.

"C'mon. It's the best thing ever for a girl to feel a boy's big rod inside her." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Alison, no phone or computer for an entire week." says Jessica.

"Why?" says whines Alison.

"It's your punishment for treating Hanna bad again." says Jessica.

"No!" scream Alison.

Jessica takes Alison's cell phone and laptop.

"Give those back!" says Alison.

The next day.

"My mom's such an evil old bitch..." says Alison, crying in her room.

Alison actually drop her tough exterior now, allowing herself to be a kid in private.

She'd never be like this when Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer see her.

"I'll make my stupid mom pay for not being on my side!" says Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
